Rachel's Sleepover
by notthetoothfairy
Summary: Why is Rachel allowed to have sleepovers when he isn't? Blaine thinks it's unfair. This changes, however, when he notices that Rachel having a gay boy stay for the night might actually be great for him, too. Blaine/Rachel siblings, non-established Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story on FF, so please tell me what you think! Also please note that I'm not a native speaker, so if there's anything wrong with the language, please tell me so I can change it.**

**The story is up on Tumblr as well, my user name there is the same as my pen name here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Not even a little bit. I also don't own Beauty and the Beast (neither the movie nor the song).**

###

„Why can Rachel have sleepovers and I can't?" Blaine asked incredulously.

„Because she's one year older than you." At that, Rachel smiled triumphantly. Blaine frowned. „Plus, you are allowed to have sleepover. But with girls only."

„Daaaad. I'm sixteen, I'm not a little kid. And it's not like Wes or David would jump me, anyway. They're staight and they both have girlfriends."

„Those are the rules, Blaine," Rachel told him in her I'm-the-perfect-daughter voice that Blaine hated so much. She stood up and walked over to the door. „Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to call Kurt to inform him that he's invited to dine with us." Blaine was about to roll his eyes because of her old-fashioned manner of speaking when he got the full meaning of her words.

„Hey, wait a second!" He exclaimed and ran after her, only catching up with her in front of her bedroom door. „You're allowed to have a _boy_over? How is that fair?"

„Kurt is gay," Rachel explained calmly. Then something strange happened. When she closed the door in front of Blaine's stunned face, she _winked_ at him like she knew something that Blaine didn't.

_This__is__so__not__fair_, Blaine thought as he left in a huff.

###

„Hi Kurt, come in!" Rachel greeted her friend loudly at the front door. Blaine scowled from where he was seated in the living room. He had wanted to help their dads with dinner but Rachel had insisted on doing it since she wanted to make sure everything was 100% vegan. Blaine had finally given in and opted to watch „Beauty and the Beast" instead.

„Hey Rach! Am I too early? You look busy."

Blaine froze. The voice that apparently belonged to Rachel's friend Kurt (_gay__friend_, an unexpected part of his brain added) was beautiful. Kind of high-pitched but not in a girly way. Before Blaine could dwell on the thought too much, he heard Rachel answer.

„No, you're not late, I'm just a little occupied with making dinner. Why don't you just go to the living room and make yourself at home?"

Blaine's brain caught up with what she was saying just a second too late and before he could turn off the movie („Beauty and the Beast", what a great first impression), he already heard the door opening. He quickly paused the movie and turned around on the couch. And inhaled sharply.

Before him stood the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Long legs, wrapped in what appeared to be the tightest jeans ever created, thin but strong looking arms, pale skin and a beautiful face with kind blue eyes. And the _hair_. It was stlyed to perfection. Slightly mussed but still neat. Blaine felt himself blush. How long had he been staring? The boy stared back at him and Blaine realised he probably should say something.

„Um... hi. I'm... I'm Blaine," he managed. _Eloquent,__Blaine.__Just__fantastic._The boy smiled and extended a hand to him. _Adorable.__Oh__shup__up,__brain._

„I'm Kurt", he said in the same high-pitched voice that Blaine had already heard a minute ago. Only now it seemed even more beautiful. Blaine shook his hand and felt pleasure jolting through his hand when he touched Kurt's smooth skin.

„So you're Rachel's younger brother?" Kurt asked.

„Um, yeah. A year younger," Blaine said and wanted to kick himself. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

„Oh, so you're about my age, I'm younger than Rachel," Kurt said and Blaine could have sworn he blushed a little, too. But he couldn't really tell since Kurt turned his head quickly and stared at the television instead. „Are you watching 'Beauty and the Beast'?"

Blaine gulped. „Uhh... no?"

„Oh. What a pity. It's my favourite movie of all time."

_Marry me, please._

„Well, in that case, yeah, I was watching it. I'm a huge Disney fan."

Kurt laughed. Then he looked from Blaine to the couch hesitantly. Blaine was glad his brain seemed to have calmed down a little bit so he could get a grip.

„Do you want to sit down and watch it?" He said, nodding to the couch he was sitting on.

Kurt tilted his head a little and smiled. „If that's okay with you."

„Of course," Blaine said quickly, scooting a little to the side to make room for Kurt. The boy sat down (very gracefully, Blaine noted) and Blaine pressed the „Play" button. In a matter of minutes, he found himself chatting with Kurt about his favourite Disney characters and how they failed to see how people could outgrow something as amazing as Disney. When they got to the scene in which Mrs Potts sings the theme song, Kurt started singing softly to it.

„Tale as old as time, true as it can be", he started, eyes transfixed on the screen. Blaine's eyes, however, were completely focused on Kurt. He thought Kurt's speaking voice was beautiful. But his singing voice - well. It was phenomenal. „Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly..."

„Just a little change, small to say the least", Blaine sang, a little deeper than Kurt but just as soft. Kurt didn't turn his head to look at him but Blaine saw that he was surprised. Maybe even impressed?

„Both a little scared, neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast", they sang together and Kurt looked at Blaine a little shyly. They continued singing together until the song was over and Blaine let Kurt sing the last „Beauty and the Beast". When the little teacup was told to go to sleep but turned around the corner to watch Belle and the Beast with big blue eyes, Blaine couldn't help but laugh. He paused the movie.

„What is it?" Kurt asked, looking confused.

„No, it's just...," Blaine bit his lip. „He kind of looks like you."

„Who?", asked Kurt and looked around. His eyes fell on the screen and got wide. „Him?"

Blaine grinned. „Yep."

Kurt playfully hit him on the arm.

„You, Blaine Anderson, are just as cocky as your sister. I don't look anything like Chip."

„Aaaw, come on," Blaine teased him. „Just a little bit."

„Not at all," Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest.

„Well, that's too bad," Blaine told Kurt before being able to stop himself. „I think he's cute."

The look he got in return was so precious that Blaine was about to squeal like a six-year-old. Kurt looked at him through his eyelashes, blushing furiously, but smiling a little bit.

„Well, in that case I might be open to negotiations," he said somewhat flirtatiously.

Silence fell between them as they continued to look at each other curiously. Blaine felt that this was going to be the most interesting sleepover of all times and it wasn't even _his_ sleepover. He would have to thank Rachel later.

_Speaking of the devil._

„Dinner's ready," Rachel said from behind them.

„Oh, Rachel!" Blaine almost shouted, feeling his cheeks redden. „I didn't hear you coming in."

„Well, silly, that's because the door was open," Rachel told him, blinking a little, something she usually only did when she was lying.

„Huh, I could have sworn I closed the door when I came in", Kurt mumbled sheepishly.

„Anyway, dinner's ready, so you can help getting the table ready."

###

Dinner was awesome. Kurt was the born entertainer. They all doubled over with laughter when he told the story of how Rachel tried to sing when she was sick. Well, all except for Rachel, of course, but she got her revenge when she told everyone about Kurt's „straight phase".

„And to think he tried to appear straight when everyone knew he was on Sue's cheerleading squad!", she practically shrieked because she was laughing so hard. Blaine nearly choked. He was so browsing the internet for pictures later.

###

„So, Kurt," Blaine heard Rachel say when he passed her bedroom, totally not trying (and failing) to eavesdrop. „What do you think of Blaine?"

Blaine's heart jumped in his chest and he knew, even if he hadn't wanted to eavesdrop, he wouldn't have been able to let it go now.

„Um, what do you mean?", Kurt asked.

„Oh, you can pretend all you want, but don't you think I didn't notice you two getting all googly-eyed when I entered the living room."

Blaine winced and immediately put his hand over his mouth to keep the sound from getting out but it was too late. He prayed that they hadn't heard anything and the coast seemed to be clear. Apparently Kurt wasn't able to hold any sound in, either, and had started choking. Rachel laughed histerically.

„Aw, you're blushing. I knew it! I knew from the very start you would get along with him. That's part of the reason why I took so long cooking dinner, by the way."

„What?" Kurt exclaimed and expressed exactly what Blaine was thinking. His sister, whom he hated so much sometimes, had just proved to be the best big sister in the whole wide world. Still lost in thought, he missed the sound of footsteps approaching the door and was suddenly standing face to face with his sister.

„Blaine, what a nice and unexpected surprise. Why don't you come and sit with Kurt while I go to the bathroom to get ready for bed and take a little longer than I usually do? Now go make out or something, thank me later!"

With that, she shoved a stunned Blaine into the room, closed the door behind him and ran off giggling. Blaine slowly lifted his gaze to find Kurt sitting on Rachel's bed staring at the pink sheets shyly, apparently refusing to look up at Blaine.

„Hey Kurt," Blaine said and wanted to scold himself for sounding so ridiculously nervous.

„Hi."

„So, um... that was weird. I hope she didn't freak you out."

„Why would you hope that?", Kurt said, still talking to the bed rather than to Blaine.

„Because that would probably stop you from staying over again and since I'm not allowed to have any sleepovers with boys, that would mean that I don't get to see you that often," Blaine blurted out.

And finally Kurt looked up. He got up, too. Smiling, he strode over to Blaine slowly and locked his eye's with Blaine's. Blaine's heartbeat sped up. His throat was dry and he suddenly seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. When Kurt stopped in front of Blaine, their faces just inches apart, he spoke again.

„Well, let's make sure I have a reason to come over again then."

And with that, he slowly backed Blaine up against the door and kissed him chastely. Blaine felt his body shiver when he finally realised what was going on and kissed him back with all that he had. When Kurt traced Blaine's bottom lip with his tongue and bit down on it gently, Blaine couldn't help but whimper a little and open his mouth to grant Kurt's tongue access. And with that, the kiss wasn't so chaste anymore and they both couldn't stop from moaning into each other's mouths.

It didn't matter that they hadn't really gotten to know each other that well, Blaine had a feeling they would have all the time in the world to catch up on that. Plus, if Rachel was willing to care about someone else's love life more than her own, they would have to at least give it a try.

„Hey boys?" Rachel's singsong voice piped up from behind the door. „I can't get the door to open, so I'm assuming you either locked it or are standing against it. Either way, you're making out right now, I can tell from the sounds you're making, so I'm just heading to Blaine's room to sleep there. I'll wake you at 6 am to make sure we can switch beds so our dads won't notice. No funny business, ok? Good night!"

_Best sister ever._


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year (I know, a little late, but better late than never)!**

**Sooo... this was supposed to be a one-shot because I don't really have any ideas how to go on from this point in the story and if I had planned it as a multi-chapter story, I probably wouldn't have let them kiss that early because I usually love a good build-up and them dancing around each other for a while. But anyway, so many of you alerted the story and some asked me to continue it, so I decided to add a second chapter. But let me tell you upfront that this story won't be continued afterwards. On the upside, I'm already working on another story. :)**

**By the way, for those of you who recognised the punctuation – yep, you were right, it's German. I forgot to switch my writing programme to English.**

**Enough with my rambling, let's get to the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Somehow they had gotten from the door to Rachel's bed, where Kurt had wasted no time to press Blaine into the mattress, all the while kissing him feverishly.<p>

"Kurt," Blaine started once he realised what was happening. He was cut off by Kurt nibbling on his earlobe which made Blaine pant for air.

"Whoa, Kurt, we should slow down a little!" Blaine said a little louder, grabbing Kurt's shoulders to still him. When their eyes met, Blaine couldn't help but groan. Kurt's lips were red and swollen, his pupils dilated and his hair was completely dishevelled. It was probably the sexiest thing he had ever seen. But soon enough, Kurt caught up with the situation and rolled off of Blaine, lying on his back and apparently trying to recover his breath. Blaine figured he should do the same and took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," Kurt suddenly said in a shy voice.

"What? Why? What are you sorry for?", Blaine asked incredulously, tilting his head to find Kurt lying on his side facing him. Blaine shifted his body, too, mirroring Kurt's position.

"For jumping you like that."

"Are you crazy? That was amazing," Blaine blurted out. He blushed a deep red but couldn't bring himself to care. "Please don't apologise for that."

Kurt frowned.

"But you told me to stop. I pushed you."

"God, no!" Blaine exclaimed, horrified. "I mean, yeah, I said we should slow down but you didn't pressure me or anything. I enjoyed it. To be honest, I just knew that if we kept at it like that, I would have, um, needed a cold shower pretty soon."

Kurt turned crimson at his words, hid his head in Rachel's horribly pink pillow and muttered something unintelligibly.

"What was that?" Blaine asked, amused with Kurt's flustered reaction.

"I said that I clearly hadn't thought of that," Kurt said a little louder, his muffled voice coming out from where his head was still pressed into the pillow. Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's shoulder blade. He smiled against the fabric of Kurt's pyjama.

"Don't be embarrassed," he whispered and relished the shiver that he got in response.

"How can I not be embarrassed, Blaine?" Kurt asked, finally lifting his head. Blaine could see his cheeks were still red which he thought was adorable. "I only got to know you seven hours ago and already I managed us to almost have, you know, a situation in our pants."

Blaine grinned.

"Don't take all the credit for that, it takes two to tango, you know," he told Kurt.

"At least _you_ had everything under control," Kurt said bitterly.

"Oh, I wouldn't exactly say that," Blaine answered and shot Kurt a pointed look when he received a raised eyebrow in return. "Come on, don't give me that look. You have no idea what you do to me. I...you were driving me crazy, Kurt, believe me."

"In a good way?" Kurt asked coyly.

"In the best way possible," Blaine said, smiling. "I'm lucky that my brain didn't completely shut down. Honestly, if I had in fact had everything under control, I probably wouldn't have asked you to stop. I just needed to cool off for a while."

"I guess you're right," Kurt sighed, letting his head flop back down on the pillow. "Sorry for getting all crazy about this."

"Would you stop apologising? You didn't do anything wrong. It takes more than that to get me mad, you know."

"Like what? Stealing your precious hair gel?" Kurt mocked him.

Blaine feigned a hurt look.

"Oh, I see how it is," he said, sniffing playfully. "My sister told you all about my crazy hair obsession."

"Honey, she didn't have to tell me, it's written all over your face. Or hair, in this case. What do you hide under all that gel, anyway?"

Blaine scrunched his nose.

"Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't know. You might leave me if you did."

"Not gonna happen," Kurt answered and smiled adorably. Now it was Blaine's turn to be shy.

"Really?"

"Well, I can't tell you that we'll live happily ever after," Kurt said slowly. "I mean, we don't really know each other yet. But I'd like to stick around and get to know you better, if you'll have me."

"Is that a trick question?"

"No, I'm actually being serious."

"Then ask properly," Blaine said, grinning at Kurt who looked back at him with a curious smile on his face.

"Blaine, are you trying to play hard to get? Because it's not working."

Blaine pouted and fluttered his eyelashes. Kurt sighed.

"All right, it does work. I'll ask properly. Blaine, I'd like to be your boyfriend. Will you be mine?"

Blaine chewed on his lip, pretending to think. Kurt hit him on the arm.

"Cute," Blaine said and got a scowl from Kurt. "But if you think you can beat an answer out of me, you're wrong."

He continued his thinking act and howled loudly in surprise when Kurt pushed him into the mattress and tickled him mercilessly.

"Aaah! Help! I'm being killed by my impatient future boyfriend!" Blaine shouted while he fought for dominance.

Kurt giggled and stilled Blaine's struggling wrists by catching them over his head.

"Can I take that as a yes?" he asked impishly. Blaine sighed.

"I guess so. It's not like I have a choice. You already threatened to steal my gel, anyway."

"Damn right you are," Kurt muttered before leaning in and kissing Blaine hard on the mouth.

Before Blaine had any choice to contemplate that he, in fact, just got himself his first boyfriend ever, the kiss had developed into another make-out session. This time, though, it was Kurt who ended it. He breathlessly pulled away and leaned their foreheads together. Blaine grinned.

"Able to stop this time, huh? I'm proud of you."

"Shut your mouth, Anderson," Kurt said, sending him a bitch glare before smiling. "How about some sleep? I'm exhausted."

"Me, too. Turns out being kissed senseless makes you really tired."

"You're a dork, you know that?" Kurt mumbled sleepily, snuggling into Blaine and sighing happily. Blaine kissed him on the cheek before closing his eyes.

"You're one to talk, you hang out with my sister."

"Touché," was the last thing Blaine heard before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Rachel was proud of herself. For a while, she had been figuring out a way to get Kurt a boyfriend. He always seemed so lonely and she had decided she needed to do something about it. It was only when she overheard Blaine explaining to their dads that, yes, while there were quite a few gay boys at Dalton, no, he wasn't interested in them, because none of them was his type, that the idea of Kurt and Blaine together entered her mind. But once it was there – well, she couldn't think of a better match. So she had to give it a try, right? Hence the sleepover. Genius.<p>

She mentally did a little happy dance when she entered the kitchen and saw Blaine and Kurt already seated at the table, eating some cereal and stealing glances at each other, apparently too lost in each other to notice her appearance. When they leaned towards each other to kiss, Rachel cleared her throat.

"Morning, love-birds," she singsonged. They looked up at her, both a little flustered. "I take it you had a good night?"

"Good morning, Rachel," Kurt finally managed and smiled. "My night was wonderful."

"Yep. Fabulous," Blaine agreed.

"Wow, that sounded gay," Rachel joked and put up her hands in defence when she received a double bitch glare. "Just saying."

She grabbed a bowl and put some cereal in it.

"You know," she continued. "I'm always surprised by the number of my hidden talents. Who knew I'd be that good at matchmaking?"

"We're never going to live it down," Blaine told Kurt, as if Rachel weren't in the room. "And she will probably tell others, too. Just so you know."

"Oh, trust me, I know," Kurt answered. "I _am_ her best friend, after all."

"How funny you should mention that, Kurt," Rachel cut in, ignoring the fact that her best friend and her brother were mocking her shamelessly. She'd tell them off but she just couldn't bring herself to be mad at them while they were so happy. "I just wanted you to know that while you're my best gay, family always comes first for me. So I feel like I should tell you that I will hurt you if you don't treat my little brother right, is that clear?"

Blaine scowled at her.

"I may be younger but at least I'm a few inches taller than you."

"Yeeeaaah, honey, that still doesn't make you tall," Kurt teased him, kissing him on his cheek. Rachel laughed when Blaine tried to look stern but failed because he was blushing so hard.

"Oh, shut up," he said, looking from Kurt to Rachel. "Both of you."

His sister just smiled. _Cutest couple ever._

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go. Lots of fluff. :)<strong>

**Thanks again for your support and alerts and reviews and whatnot. :) Let's support Darren now with his big Broadway début! Anyone going to see him? I would but the whole living in another country thing is getting in my way. ;)**


End file.
